Project Hell Hound Wiki
Synopsis A mysterious creature has been stalking the citizens of a populated city. But more specifically, it has been targeting criminals. No matter how big or small the crime is, those people causing trouble has either disappeared or even found dead. Characters Shadow A mysterious wolf-like creature that targets all kinds of criminals in the city where he's currently at. Prior to the start of the story, he has been punishing criminals for 10 years already. It is assumed that Shadow is male since his voice is that of one. It is later revealed that 10 years ago, he was the victim of a mugging and was fatally wounded in the process. At his dying breathe, a demon appeared before him and offered him a deal. If he sells his soul, he would be given powers that will allow him to get his revenge, which he did. In Chapter Twelve:Truth, it was revealed that his name when he was still human was Kent. Appearance and Personality Shadow's body is similar to that of a wolf's but in his case, his fur is pitch black. And he also has green circular eyes that occasionally glows especially when he's angry. He has a collar with a skull shaped buckle on his neck. It was later revealed that this was the sign that his soul belongs to the demon that he made a deal with. Since Shadow is an animal, his facial expressions can sometimes be hard to tell. He keeps things to himself and doesn't talk that much, especially about his past. Prior to meeting Julia, he used to be more aggressive.Even though he won't admit it, he has grown fond of her and will cheer her up whenever she's depressed about something. Shadow has a true form. When he reverts to it, he discards his fur and skin with only his skeleton remaining. His skeletal body is then engulf with intense flames. He also grows twice as large. He absolutely HATES people who are causing trouble. Whether it be as dangerous like an entire crime syndicate or as simple like a bully at school. Shadow will resort to violence if it means ending the pain they caused to innocent people. Powers and Abilities Being a supernatural beast has its advantages. Shadow is much more stronger and faster than the average wolf. Below is a list of Shadow's abilities: * Regeneration: '''Shadow can recover from almost any wounds instantly. He is also immune to all kinds of disease. * '''Vision Manipulation: Shadow can alter a person's vision, making himself invisible to them. He can also decide whether he wants to be seen or not. * Enhanced Strength: '''Shadow is able to push or lift heavy objects with ease. He once got shot on the face but spits the bullet from his mouth with great speed, killing the gunner. * '''Enhanced Durability: Shadow can take a gun to the head and keeps on standing like nothing had happened. He was once hit by a truck but was on his feet moments later. * Shadow Manipulation: Shadow can enter any shadow he comes across. He usually does this to conceal his presence for an ambush. He can also use the shadow of his target as a form of attack. * Fire Manipulation: Although not very good at it, Shadow can create fire to burn things. * Tentacle Conjuration: Shadow is able to summon sleek black tentacles from his back. Each tentacle has a sharp scythe-like tip that is strong enough to slice through almost anything. He is able to summon at least three tentacles at the same time. * Teleportation: Shadow is able to transfer his body from one place to another just by thinking about it. * Levitation: '''Shadow can freely float in the air but cannot fly fast. * '''Gate: Summons a black portal that lets Shadow travel great distances. It also serves as a doorway to the Hell, Heaven and Purgatory. * Sin Sense: Shadow can see an aura emitting from a person who has malicious intentions. * Shadow Clones: Shadow can create smaller versions of himself. * Mind Reading: Shadow often use this to see the memories of other people. He can also read their minds. This doesn't work on supernatural entities that is superior to Shadow In his true form, he gain new abilities * Fire Mastery: Shadow can freely manipulate the flames the covers his body. He can use them to attack his target by burning them to death. * Superiority: In his true form, his attributes gets a massive boost. In this state, he's stronger than a Grim Reaper and most average supernatural entities. Although he's still inferior to beings like Angels, True Vampires and Ancient Demons. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful supernatural entity, Shadow still has some weaknesses which are listed below. * Silver Bullets - Shadow will be unable to move when shot by these special bullets. The effects are doubled when they have been blessed by holy water. * Angel's Smite - A powerful beam of holy energy that all Angels can use. Getting hit by this has enough power to injure him. This also cut Shadow's regeneration ability in half. Julia Julia is a 17 years old female ghost that died 20 years prior to the beginning of the story. Five years ago, she met Shadow while in the middle of trying to escape a Grim Reaper since her death. Feeling sorry for her, Shadow drove away the Reaper knowing that it will return someday for Julia. To return the favor, she decided to accompany Shadow and gives him a hand in any way she could. In one Chapter, it was revealed that she committed suicide in order to save her younger brother from a complicated situation. At the start of the story, her brother is now all grown up with a family of his own. She secretly visits his family occasionally. During Chapter Two:Body, she started working for Risa in order to repay her for the amulet that lets her take on a physical form so she could interact with the world like a human. Appearance and Personality Julia is a 17 years old girl with very short blonde hair and tanned skin. Since she died wearing a light blue sundress, this is the only clothes she wears and is always barefooted. She is kind of a tomboy, which Shadow often tells her. She is quite cheerful and always play pranks on Shadow whenever she gets the chance. She is very thankful to Shadow for saving her from a Grim Reaper and will do anything for him but doesn't ask anything from her since he can do everything himself. She would occasionally tell him to stop what he is doing, saying that he's only forcing himself. Despite not listening to her, Julia still cares for Shadow. Powers and Abilities Since Julia is a ghost, only other supernatural creatures can see her. People who are sensitive to the dead could hear her though, but she remains invisible to them. As a ghost, she could float and walk through any kind of terrain but since she's a ghost, she can't touch anything either, except for Shadow since he's not an ordinary creature. If she concentrates enough, she can physically do simple things like sitting down or leaning against any surface. But this tires her out quickly. In Chapter Two:Body, she gained an amulet that she wears around her neck that grants her a temporary physical form. This allowed her to interact with the rest of the world. She can freely switch between her spirit form and her physical form. Although handy, if her physical body gets severely damaged by any means, she'll be forced to go back into spirit form and won't be able to switch back for the next seven days. Being in this form also grants her other things: * Superhuman Strength: She was able to stop a speeding car in its tracks without much effort. * Superhuman Speed: She's three times faster than an ordinary human * Durability: Her temporary physical body could withstand any brutal beatings. Normal humans would have already died if they were in her place. But too much damage to her physical body would force her back to her ghost form. * Levitation: '''Since she's a ghost, Julia can freely float in the air. * '''Shadow's Clone - Julia can summon a smaller version of Shadow from her shadow. It can be used as a weapon but only once. Shadow has to plant another clone in her shadow if she wants to use it again. Whenever she eats in her physical form, she doesn't feel full and never has the urge to use the toilet. Risa Risa is an acquaintance of Shadow's and is a Witch. She lives in a building that has a spell on it that prevent any humans from entering it. Aside from being her home, the building is also a place where supernatural beings can gather and exchange all kinds of information. She also sells medicine. She's also known as a Modern Witch since she uses different kinds of hi-tech gadgets in her work. She is the one who gave Julia the amulet that gives her a physical body. She and Archangel Uriel used to date during the 16th century. Appearance and Personality Risa appears to be a woman in her twenties but the truth is that she's over 100 years old. She hates it when people calls her "old" despite being true. She is usually seen wearing black clothes and sometimes where a white lab coat over them. She has long black curly hair and has a beauty mark under her right eye. Risa has a bit of a sadistic side and would often mention how she loves to cut someone's tongue. Despite this, Shadow still trust her since he knows that deep down inside, Risa isn't really that bad of a person. Powers and Abilities As a Witch, Risa has a variety of abilities which are listed below. * Telepathy - Risa can talk to anyone through her mind. Micha Micha is a 20 years old girl who occasionally does part-time job at Risa's place. She made her first appearance in Chapter Five: Bonds Part One. In Chapter Fourteen, it was revealed that she's actually an Exorcist-in-training. Appearance and Personality Micha has short brown hair and wears glasses. She is often seen wearing a school uniform since her hobby is Cosplaying. She's a simple person who acts more of a senior especially towards Julia. She's also like an older sister to her. Powers and Abilities As a novice Exorcist, Micha's attributes is above average from a regular human. She's faster, tougher and stronger but despite all this, she's still human so a fatal wound will still kill her. Micha also has a pair of black gloves with each having a Pentagram symbol on the back. Wearing them allows her to channel her spiritual energy and use it in various ways, mostly as an attack. Below is a list of some of her attacks while wearing the gloves * Spirit Wave - By punching the air or clapping her hands together, she can send the energy that she gathered and spreads them in all direction or a specific direction. It severely hurts any low-level spirits * Spirit Wall -''' She uses her energy and forms a light blue transparent barrier around her body. It temporarily protects her from all kinds of attacks. Micha also has knowledge of some Self Defense moves. '''Anna Anna is someone who Julia met and became friends with. Despite only meeting a few times, she and Julia had become close and think of each other as best friends. Although her age wasn't mentioned, she looks younger than Julia. In Chapter Five: Bonds Part One, it was revealed that she and her family were selling drugs. After Julia convinced her of changing her ways, she was fatally wounded by her father during a struggle. In order to save her life, Risa transferred her soul into a doll so that she could continue living. She now travels with Julia and Shadow. After spending so much time with her friend, she developed feelings for her. Julia respectfully rejected the confession but Anna responded by saying that she wouldn't give up. Appearance and Personality Anna is a sweet person who thinks of her friends first before herself. She's specially close to Julia since she's the one who saved her from her previous life. Much later, Anna admitted that she had developed feelings for Julia despite both being girls When she was human, Anna had pink shoulder length hair that was tied into two ponytails. When her soul was transferred, the doll's appearance looked similar to that when she was human, although her arms were simply arms and didn't have any fingers. Diego A Grim Reaper that was suppose to harvest Anna's soul but Shadow made a deal with him that prevented him from doing so. Appearance and Personality Diego looks like a man in his 30s. He wears a trench coat and sunglasses. He also has a beard. Being a Grim Reaper, he takes his job seriously. However, he can bend the rules if he receives compensation in return, like what Shadow did. He's also very polite when he needs to be. Hunter Hunter is a Grim Reaper the was originally the one who was suppose to harvest the soul of Julia but was unsuccessful when Shadow injured and drove him away. He will never forgive Shadow for interfering with his business and because of that, he has a grudge with him and will do everything in his power to kill him. Appearance and Personality Hunter wears a black cloak over his clothes that covers his entire body. He has white spiky hair and weas a skill shaped mask. Like most Grim Reapers, he takes his job seriously especially in Julia's case. Because of Shadow's actions all those years ago, Hunter greatly hates him to the point that he was willing to sacrifice innocent humans just to get his revenge. Powers and Abilities Hunter's main weapon is a scythe but can transform into other weapons. So far, it is shown that his scythe can also become a gun, dagger and brass knuckles. No matter what weapon it is, he can use them efficiently. Below is a list of other abilities he has. * Soul Harvest '''- A common ability for all Grim Reapers. Hunter can take the soul of a human and decides if that soul will either go to Heaven or Hell. * '''Life Sense - Reapers can sense whether a human is about to die. * Enhanced Speed '''- Hunter can move really fast. His speed is on par with Shadow's. * '''Enhanced Strength - He's physically stronger than a normal human. Dianna An Angel that is in-charge of the city where Shadow is currently is. She made her debut in Chapter Twelve:Truth. Appearance and Personality Dianna wears a white formal suit and has long blonde hair that is tied into a bun. She often hides her pair of wings and only lets it out if she feels like it. As an Angel, she sees Shadow as a pest and often call him the spawn of the devil. But despite her attitude towards him, she is actually quite close to him since she was the one who took care of him during the time when he still couldn't control his powers. Powers and Abilities Since Dianna is an Angel, she one of the most powerful beings, second only to Arch Angels and Ancient Demons. * Superiority '''- Aside from Arch Angels and Ancient Demons, every supernatural entities are inferior to her, including Shadow even in his true form. Her strength as an Angel can easily overpower the rest. '''Uriel Uriel is a powerful being called an Archangel. They are far more superior than ordinary Angels and are one of Heaven's strongest warriors. His mission is to eliminate Pride and Greed and prevent them from setting free the other Deadly Seven Sins. She and Archangel Uriel used to date during the 16th century. Appearance and Personality Like all Angels, Uriel wears a white formal-looking suit and has blonde hair. His left eye is normal but covering his right one is a small flame that flickers from time to time. He also wears white gloves. He also has a pair of feathered wings that he doesn't hide. Powers and Abilities As an Archangel, Uriel is far superior than most Supernatural Entities. The only thing that equals him in strength are other Archangels, Ancient Demons and Lucifer. Below are some of his other abilities. * Superiority -''' Uriel is superior than most Supernatural Entities and can easily overpower them. * 'Time Manipulation -' He is capable of stopping time. He even prevented Greed, who has the same ability, from canceling out the ability. * 'Paralyzing Gaze -' Anyone who looks into the flames on his right eye won't be able to move unless Uriel says so. * 'Fire Manipulation -' Uriel has total control of any kind of fire except Hell Fire, which are flames that originates from Hell. * 'Clairvoyance -' Uriel can see visions of the past and future but has no control over it so it happens on random. This usually happens when something big is about to happen. * 'Teleportation -' Uriel can instantly go to any place he wants. The only place he can't travel to is Hell and Purgatory. '''Pride Pride is a Demon but more specifically, he's a Demon from the Seven Deadly Sins and an Ancient Demon. He was the one who offered Shadow a deal so that he could get his revenge from the people who killed him. In exchange, he wanted Shadow to be his servant and then transforming him into a wolf-like creature with great supernatural powers. Appearance and Personality Pride wears a black formal suit. He has an expensive looking watch and is also bald. His appearance is of that of a man in his twenties. Pride is usually carefree and doesn't care for anything else except himself. But he's very strict when it comes to following his orders. He and Shadow would often disagree because of that. Greed revealed that Pride loves to torture people. Pride admits this and says that its his specialty. Powers and Abilities Being a Demon grants Pride several abilities which are listed below * Superiority '- Aside from Arch Angels, other members of the Seven Deadly Sins, other Ancient Demons and Lucifer, every entity is inferior to him and would easily overpower them with his presence alone. * '''Chains -' Pride can produce long, sizzling chains which he can use in various ways. Its strong enough to restrain Angels. '''Greed Greed is a powerful Demon and is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and an Ancient Demon. He was imprisoned for centuries before Pride managed to set him free. Appearance and Personality Greed wears a black trench coat. He has a mustache and looks like a man in his thirties. He also wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Greed is similar to Pride in which he is a little bit carefree. He's also cocky and thinks that he's the strongest Demon, even though he know that there are others who is far stronger than him. He's mischievous and likes to play tricks on people. Powers and Abilities As an Ancient Demon, Greed is very powerful and could easily kill most supernatural entities. Below is a list of his other abilities * Time Manipulation -''' Greed can temporarily stop time but only for a short time, about 5-10 seconds. * 'Superiority - '''Any entity who is inferior to Greed usually feels weak whenever they are near him. * '''Greed Aura -' Greed can manipulate someone, turning them into a very greedy person. '''War War is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. She has been around for centuries but had made a dense forest her territory and is currently residing there. She is quite a fan of the Seven Deadly Sins. Due to an ancient agreement with Heaven and Hell, she isn't allowed to cause anything major that will disrupt the balance of the world. Although that doesn't stop her from causing minor events as long as she isn't caught Appearance and Personality War is seen as a woman in her 20s. She wears a red formal suit and has long hair that is usually tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are red and is matching her red lipstick and red fedora that she wears.Just like her name, War likes causing trouble wherever she goes. She finds it interesting when people starts fighting over anything. She claims that World War 2 and the Hundred Years' War was her favorite events in history. Powers and Abilities As one of the Four Horsemen, War is extremely powerful. She could easily overpower Entities like Angels with ease. As her name suggest, War can influence normal humans if she wants. She is the only Horsemen that has Lesser Demons as henchmen. Below is a list of her other abilities * Hallucinations -''' War can manipulate a person's sense of sight, making that person see what War wants them to see. She uses this to cause people to riot of fight one another. '''Supernatural Entities In Project Hell Hound, there are different supernatural entities that makes an appearance during the story. Below is the list of some that had appeared so far. * Demons and Lesser Demons - The standard occupants of Hell. They would often come to Earth and cause trouble. They have the ability to possess people. Holy Water can greatly hurt a Lesser Demon and although it works on a Demon too, it isn't as effective. * Vampires and Lesser Vampires - Beings that have the power to turn into either a bat or weasel and drinks people's blood. Lesser Vampires used to be human before they were bitten by a Vampire. They cannot transform into animals but still retains superhuman strength and agility. * True Vampires - Considered as the most powerful kind of Vampire but second only to Dracula. True Vampires are descendants of Dracula himself so his bloodline runs through their veins. * Angels - In the city where Shadow currently is, only one Angel is known, and that's Dianna. Angels are far superior than most Entities. Their strength is equal to Demons but is inferior to Ancient Demons and Arch Angels. * Ancient Demons - A special breed of Demons that are the most powerful but second only to Lucifer. The Seven Deadly Sins are part of this special breed. * Grim Reapers - Entities who harvest the souls of humans. * 'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse -' Four special kind of Entities that are said to bring destruction to the world when the time comes. They are powerful beings and are slightly stronger than Ancient Demons and Archangels.